


Untitled Blaine as Finn AU- OneShot

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine as Finn AU, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Blaine as Finn AU" gifs running around Tumblr. Kurt and Blaine are in a relationship while Burt and Blaine's Mother Malorie are in a relationship.  This is about a conversation Kurt and Burt have after Burt finds out that Blaine and Kurt are still sneaking around, after they promised they'd stop seeing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blaine as Finn AU- OneShot

Kurt was in the kitchen washing dishes after dinner.  He had made a small lasagna for dinner, low fat vegetarian lasagna because his father was still recovering from his heart attack, but lasagna all the same. His father was in the other room talking to his fiancé Malorie on the phone. He couldn’t hear what his father was saying but to be completely honest he didn’t want to.

It’s not that he hated Malorie; in fact if it weren’t for the fact that she were marrying his father he’d love the woman to death. But because they were getting married, Kurt disliked her. He intensely disliked her and wished she would break off the engagement Wished that there would be some sort of altercation or disagreement between his father and her, so that the wedding wouldn’t happen.

He knows he shouldn’t be thinking these things.  That he should be happy his father is finally getting remarried.  After 10 long years of being a single dad, he was due for some happiness. But Kurt couldn’t help but feel angry that his father was finding happiness at the expense of his son’s happiness.

“Kurt! Come in here please.” His father yelled from the other room.  Apparently he had gotten off the phone with his fiancé, and was unhappy. Kurt gulped and rinsed off his hands from the sudsy water and walked into the living room.

“Yea Dad?” Kurt asked as he sat down on the couch.

“Kurt, we need to talk.”

“Is this about Blaine and me? Because –“Burt cut him off.

“You swore you would end things between you two.” Burt gave him a reproachful look and Kurt realized what the topic of conversation between Burt and Malorie must have been this evening. Their sons and their sons’ relationship.

“And we did.” Kurt lied. He couldn’t tell his father the truth, it hurt too much to even think about the day last month when they met in the auditorium and decided to fuck their parents’ wishes. They would be together no matter what the consequences. They loved each other and they wouldn’t separate just because their parents were going to say ‘I do.’

“Don’t lie to me Kurt. Malorie saw you sneaking off last night.” Kurt looked down at his feet, not able to meet his father’s disapproving glare. Last night wasn’t anything special in his and Blaine’s relationship.  They didn’t make love for the first time; they didn’t exchange ‘I love yous’ for the first time.  They didn’t go out on their first date, or do something extravagant. They just stayed at Blaine’s house and watched movies. Made out a little.  Didn’t even have sex. They didn’t have to have sex every time they spent time together. That wasn’t what their relationship was about.

“Now I know it’s all new and dramatic and stuff but me and his mother are getting married in two months.  And I don’t think having a fling with your future stepbrother is a good idea.” Burt told him, placing a hand on his knee. Kurt could feel a tear falling down his cheek. It hurt him to know how much his father, and Malorie disapproved of their sons’ relationship.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? He’ll be your brother, Kurt.” But Kurt wasn’t convinced.  He shook his head vehemently.

“But will he really? We’re both 17 years old, Dad.  It’s not like we have much time to grow as siblings usually do.” Burt sighed.  They’d had a similar conversation many times since Burt and Malorie announced their engagement. Blaine and Kurt were outraged at first, because they knew what was coming next. Neither of them spoke to either parent for over a week. What was meant to be a joyous occasion was a nightmare. There was no engagement party, no dinner where the four of them celebrated. Just anger, bitterness and the feeling of utter betrayal.

“It doesn’t matter Kurt.”

“I don’t get why Blaine and I have to break up, just because you two decided to get married.” Kurt stated for what was probably the 150th time since the engagement.

“Dating your brother… it’s not right, son.”

“But we were together first, Dad. We were in love, first.” The tear that was falling down Kurt’s cheek earlier was now accompanied by many more. It upset Burt to see his son in such emotional pain, but it was for his own good. He needed to realize that stepbrothers couldn’t date each other. “What if the tables were reversed, Dad?  What if you and Malorie were so completely in love, yet Blaine and I fell in love as well and eloped before you two could get hitched?  What if we told you it wasn’t _right_ for you to date anymore, because you were technically related?  Even if it wasn’t by blood?  Even if it’s only due to a piece of paper?  How would you feel?” Kurt tried to make his father understand what he was feeling.  He was trying to make his father get that he wasn’t just having a fling with Blaine.  There were real emotions and feelings involved and that he was in love with Blaine just as much, if not more than Burt was with Malorie, and just because Kurt and Blaine were only 17 and weren’t thinking about marriage, doesn’t mean it wasn’t just as real.

“Kurt, we’re done discussing this.” Burt told him, with a finite tone that made Kurt deflate.

“I hate you.” He let out a sob and quickly stood up and ran up the stairs into his room and slammed the door. Burt shook his head.  He got up and followed his son up the stairs. He wasn’t about to let Kurt get away with those last three words. But when he got to Kurt’s door, he heard him talking to someone on the phone, presumably Blaine.

“I don’t get it Blaine.  I just don’t get it. He’s always told me that he was proud of me, that he would always love me.  That he would fight for my right to love whomever I wanted, and now he’s telling me that I can’t love you? Why doesn’t he understand that you are who I want? You are the person I want to be with. I just want him to get that.”

There was silence, probably Blaine saying something comforting. “They’ve already got gay sons Blaine, what else can those bigots say?”

There’s more silence. Burt really wishes he could hear what Blaine was saying right now, but he could probably guess if he really thought about it. “They’ve never cared about what society thinks of our families before, why are they bothering to start now?”

That’s one thing that’s true. Burt has never cared about what society thought about him or his son. But suddenly he’s dating his future stepbrother and all of a sudden he cares what people think. Maybe, just maybe Burt was wrong.

“I’m not going to the wedding.” This shocked Burt more than anything. How could Kurt not go to his wedding? Kurt was his Best Man! Kurt was supposed to be there for him at the altar.

“If he doesn’t care about what’s best for me, then why should I give a shit about being his best man?” Maybe Burt wasn’t supposed to hear this conversation.  Maybe it was only meant to be between the two boys. Maybe Burt should have left after he heard Kurt talking on the phone, but he couldn’t. Knowing his son was this upset, hurt Burt more than he could possibly admit. He knew his getting married was upsetting his son, but he didn’t know it was getting to him this much.

“Will we Blaine?  Will we really?” Burt decided to step away from the door, to go back downstairs and act like he hadn’t heard this discussion when he called Kurt back downstairs later. But before he could leave he heard one last thing, something that he had never heard Kurt say to another living person, besides himself that is. “I love you, Blaine.”

Kurt had kept saying that he and Blaine were in love, that it wasn’t just a fling.  The two of them had tried talking to him and Malorie, but it never made any real dent.  Hearing Kurt actually say the words meant something though. Burt made a decision, right then and there.

He needed to talk to Malorie. There would need to be a discussion between the four of them. Because if he was going to follow through with the idea that suddenly popped into his head, there would need to be some ground rules laid out before the move.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the gifs, I couldn't stop thinking that Kurt and Blaine are in love (even in my head!canon of this AU) so having them have to break up, because of a piece of paper telling them, that their step-brothers seems incredibly wrong. I also couldn't stop thinking that Burt promised Kurt that he would fight to the death, for Kurt's right to love whomever he wanted, but in this instance, he couldn't love who he wanted. It broke my heart, and therefore I had to write this.


End file.
